NI UNA MÁS - AU
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Marinette era una chica que como muchas, disfruta de salir a divertirse en compañía de sus amigas. Nunca pensó que esto podría convertirse en el momento más amargo de su vida. Contenido sexual explicitó, se aconseja discreción. Portada realizada e ilustrada por SamDV en devianart.


La siguiente historia cuenta una cruda realidad, se aconseja discreción.

…

Marinette se encontraba parada frente al espejo de su habitación, aplicaba la máscara para pestañas prolijamente antes de sonreír a su propio reflejo orgullosa del resultado.

—Bien ¿qué tal me veo Tikki? —preguntó al hámster que daba vueltas en la habitación en su esfera de ejercicio.

El pantalón entallado rojo se veía de maravilla con las botas altas negras que había elegido para esa ocasión, al igual que la blusa de tirantes negra con pequeños holanes que favorecían su figura.

Guardo a su pequeña mascota en la jaula donde tenía su alimento, viendo cómo corría de un lado a otro, demasiado excitada para ser normal.

—Parece que alguien tiene demasiada energía hoy, quizás fue mala idea cambiar tu alimento Tikki, mañana comprare la receta de siempre.

El timbre sonó en el hogar de la fémina, la cual sonrió emocionada mientras bajaba las escaleras por la trampilla de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar, encontrándose con sus amigas que, al igual que ella, se habían arreglado más de lo normal.

—Hola chicas —saludo de forma general a sus amigas.

—Hola Marinette —respondió Alya al momento mientras observaba a la azabache —¡pero qué bien te ves mujer!

—No mejor que tu Alya.

—Lo sé, me veo fabulosa.

Todas rieron de buena gana, mientras esperaban que Marinette cerrara la puerta de su hogar.

—Es hora de irnos —comentaba Rose, demasiado impaciente.

—No te apures, la noche es joven Rose —comentaba a su lado Juleka que empezaba a bajar las escaleras que daban a la calle.

—Ya casi nos vamos, solo déjenme despedirme de mis padres.

La de ojos color cielo cruzó el pasillo que daba a la panadería, esperando pacientemente que su madre terminara de atender a unos clientes antes de hablar.

—Ya me voy mamá —dijo al tiempo que besaba la frente de su madre.

—Cuídate mucho tesoro, recuerda estar atenta a lo que te dan de tomar.

—Si, mamá —dijo la joven con cierta molestia, a veces su familia podía ser demasiado sobreprotectora.

—¿A qué hora regresas cielo?

—A las doce, cualquier cosa te marcó.

—¡Recuerda manar un mensaje cuando ya estés en el lugar! —gritó el padre de la chica desde la parte posterior de la panadería.

—¡Sí, papá! —gritó del mismo modo la chica, esperando que su padre la escuchara.

Nuevamente se despidió de su madre antes de partir con sus amigas, en el taxi que habían conseguido para que las llevaran al antro de moda, todo para pasar un buen rato ese viernes por la noche.

Porque eran mayores de edad, no tenían grandes preocupaciones y querían divertirse.

Casi no tuvieron que esperar para poder entrar al edificio y tan rápido como lo lograron se dirigieron a la barra para pedir algunas cervezas, pensando en la buena fortuna de la promoción que en ese momento contaba el lugar.

¨Las mujeres beben gratis¨.

Marinette se estaba divirtiendo tanto, que se olvidó de avisar que ya se encontraba en el lugar.

Todas ellas bebieron, cantaron a todo pulmón cuando el DJ se los permitía y bailaron hasta que no podían más. Incluso disfrutaron un par de bebidas que les habían sido enviadas por algunos chicos del lugar.

El teléfono celular de Marinette marco las 12:30, provocando que le fémina abriera los ojos de par en par mientras se dirigía a una de sus amigas.

—Alya —ni siquiera ella podía escuchar su propia voz por la música electrónica —¡Alya!

—¿Qué pasa chica? —le pareció entender que su amiga le decía.

—Ya es tarde, me voy a casa.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Que aún es temprano! —decía Juleka, integrándose a la conversación.

—No te preocupes Marinette, vámonos ya —comento Rose al momento.

—¡No! Ustedes quédense, yo puedo regresar a casa sola.

—¿Segura amiga? —preguntaba Alya que le había costado seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Claro, pediré un taxi aquí afuera.

—¡Nos avisas cuando estés en casa!

Dicho esto, las amigas se quedaron más tranquilas mientras que Marinette se dirigía a la salida.

Ya en la calle, se sintió tambalear un par de veces, pero no lo suficiente para caer. Se abrazó a un poste de luz, mientras reía divertida; todo a su alrededor parecía tener vida propia.

Un taxi pasó frente a ella, la cual rápidamente le pidió que se detuviera. Entró al vehículo a tropezones, lográndolo después de unos segundos.

—Buenas noches, a la panadería Dupain Cheng por favor.

—A sus órdenes.

Marinette estaba tan borracha que olvido preguntar al chofer si sabía cómo llegar al destino dicho y sin planearlo, sé quedo dormida en el asiento trasero.

Lo siguiente que supo es que un par de manos acariciaban sus piernas bruscamente y su mente le pedía a gritos que despertara.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos se encontró con la blusa atrapada entre sus brazos, inmovilizándolos y su ropa íntima era metida a su boca para que sus gritos murieran dentro de su garganta; el hombre que la había recogido afuera del antro se encontraba sobre ella, sonriéndole de una forma sugerente mientras acariciaba cada parte de su anatomía.

Importándole poco las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro femenino a cada embestida que daba, mordiendo el busto femenino mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Al otro día los padres de Marinette contactaron con las amigas de su hija, esperando encontrarla con alguna de ellas.

Con ayuda de la seguridad del Antro obtuvieron la matricula del taxi que la muchacha había tomado. El hombre dijo que no sabía nada sobre ella.

Un par de días después encontraron el cuerpo de la fémina a las afueras del río Sena, con muestras de ADN suficientes como para recriminar al hombre del taxi.

El chofer se escudó diciendo que la chiquilla le había pedido pasar un rato divertido y que después del acto la había dejado a las puertas de su casa.

La noticia creó furor, la postura que más se oía era la que decía que lo sucedido era culpa de la chica, que seguramente andaría en malos pasos y que se le insinuaba con su ropa ligera a cualquiera que se le cruzaba.

Otros dictaban que la chica era la víctima, que su ropa no era provocativa y aunque lo fuera era su derecho vestirse como quisiera.

Muchos realizaron una marcha hasta la torre Eiffel exigiendo una justicia que nunca llegaría.

Pues al final, el taxista fue dejado libre a falta de pruebas.

Y el alcalde de París le dio su pésame a la familia Dupain.

Un pésame que no servía de nada, para una herida que nunca podría cicatrizar.

Convirtiendo a Marinette en una cifra, pues era una chica más, violentada cuando lo único que quería era llegar a casa después de pasar un rato con sus amigas.

...

No puedo hablar de otros lugares del mundo, no cuento con la suficiente información sobre esto.

Pero en México, tristemente es muy común que aparezca en las noticias que han encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer sin vida, en algo que se ha llamado femicidio, que dicta que se le ha violentado a la persona por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Hoy se ha dictado que otra mujer a muerto, a manos de un conductor de Cabify (un servicio parecido al que proporciona Uber).

Solo me queda decir que se cuiden mucho, donde sea y cuando sea. Si toman un taxi manden una foto de las matriculas a alguien de su familia, marquen mientras van en el taxi, diciendo por dónde van y qué tan lejos están de su destino.

Este fanfic esta dedicado a todas las mujeres que han perdido su vida y dónde el gobierno no ha hecho nada para mejorar su seguridad.

 **Ni una más México, ni en ninguna otra parte del mundo.**


End file.
